Episode 212
Pete has an amazing reaction to finding a stranger's wallet and Sebastian hangs with Bill Burr! * Pete takes a midweek break to the Ivy in Toronto with a horse-hair Hästen bed * Pete is not a fan of the cool reception he receives upon re-entry to his native United States, suggests we annex Canada into the US * A discussion of St Patrick's Day traditions * Trump talk * We check in with casting on Sebastian's pilot, his desire to take the cast out for a preshow dinner, friends coming in from out of town for the taping, he reaffirms is commitment to the Pete & Sebastian Show * Sebastian "broke in" with the staff at Madeo, also recommends Michael Voltaggio’s Ink. * Despite his objection to drugs, prostitution and murder, Pete thinks he would have thrived in the mafia due to his interests in pasta, smoking and spousal abuse. * Sebastian breaks rice with Bill Burr in a double date over sushi. * Pete tells a story of finding a wallet in Cleveland. * Sebastian tells an anecdote of his brother-in-law's birthday weekend and division of restaurant tabs and a "stale" bill, contrasted with the generous tipping habits of Bill Burr and Brian Regan. * Sebastian endures a 10-shuffle marathon shuffle session on a 7am flight. * Pete's having trouble finding contractors to repair his wind-damaged roof * A woman uses a pen to upgrade herself to Sebastian's first-class seat, causing much anguish until a patient stewardess intervenes * Sebastian gifts DJ Lou 2 tickets to Pearl Jam at Madison Square Garden * Billy Joel plays a private dinner in Naples, Florida * Jimmy in Boston: "You can take a break from choppin down trees, or rippin telephone poles out of the ground..." * Pete: "We’re not playing tiddlywinks in that thing…we’re gonna have some fun in that horse hair!" * Sebastian: "Maybe even a piece of candy, something to welcome you back into the states!" * Pete: "What are you? My fuckin mother? It’s none of your business." * Pete: "I went over there to buy coke and kill dolphins, and I struck out. Alright guy?!" * Sebastian: "How does someone look at a bed go; You know what? Go put some horse hair in it and see what it feels like." * Pete: "I’d kill an animal for a good sleep, don’t get me wrong!" * Pete: "I'm half Irish, I'll admit it...It's a white trash holiday!" * Pete: "I'd walk in if I was the boss and go: Great outfit...you're fired!" * Pete: "If I wasn't a comedian, I think I would've thrived in the mob." * Attendant: "That's your good deed for the day." Pete: "Guy-for the day? This covers me for 4 months!" * Pete: "He had the 20s mixed with 5s and 10s...what-did you just get back from a carnival?!" * Pete: "When he said 'is there any way I can thank you?' I so wanted to say, 'Just vote Trump.' We'll be doing this kinda stuff all the time!" * Pete: "I left your wallet at the hyatt, and here's my number in case you wanna call up and say I'm the fuckin' king!" * Pete: "Bro, you're picking up the tab for the rest of your life!" * Sebastian: "Meanwhile I'm sittin' here goin, 'Is anybody gonna pick up the hash browns?'" * Pete: "I hate cards." Sebastian: "I hate cards with such a passion." * DJ Lou: "The last time Pearl Jam played MSG was 2010, and to get in to that show, I had to tell Rosie O'Donnel that I would quit smoking." Category:Episodes